


Matching dresses

by alldatwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, don't ask many questions, idk man i just want happy wlw, matching dresses, sapphics in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: Okay, I look amazing. I know I do. I definitely look great. Damn, I should bang myself”, she kept telling herself while looking in the mirror.“How narcissist of you”, Emma said, in the background, making the brunette jump.“Jesus fucking Christ, Emma, what the hell are you doing here?”, Regina asked, breathing heavily. She hated it, being scared of stupid things like a girl emerging form a toilet stall.“Came to drop some reports but you secretary told me you were in the toilet. For an hour”.“Well, looking this good cannot be achieved in minutes”; Regina said, looking at her and picking up her new “purse”, applying the final touched of the bright red lip gloss she was going to wear.“What’s with the outfit?”, the blonde asked, as the mayor left the room.“Let’s just say… that I like acid fruits”, she answered, laughing at herself.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 10





	Matching dresses

Birthdays can be seen as amazing events or horrible events. In her case, they were amazing: since she was a child, she had loved the attention, the cake, the gifts. Even when she couldn’t celebrate her birthday, she still loved that day. She saw it as a marking point, a way of acknowledging her maturity, the lessons she learned, how she kept living and growing up. Therefore, it was no surprise she got excited about the package that had just arrived. At 11 a.m., she opened the door and received a package with her name, and a dress inside. Of course, she knew her new dress was inside, but she had no idea how it would be. Some people would call it childish, but Snow made a deal with Regina, one that suited both of them: for their public dinner, telling everyone they were dating, yadda yadda yadda… they would pick each other’s outfits. There were three simple rules to follow: first rule – picking up something out of her girlfriend’s comfort zone but without making them feel out of character; second rule – keep the whole outfit as a secret; and third rule – letting the other take full control of their outfit. Maybe that was why Snow felt so excited about that dress. She knew it would be black, at least partially, but she knew that Regina would never make her wear a full black outfit.

When she opened the box, she found a beautiful black dress, all made of lace, with sequin’s strawberries. It had a fluffy skirt and a plunging yet discreet neckline. The sleeves where also fluffy and the dress reached her ankles. It was tight fitting around her waist, and it felt lightweight. There was also a pair of boots on the box; they had a holographic design, like Doc Martens, but with a small, squared heel that made her look a bit taller, but still comfortable. Finally, she saw a small backpack made of leather, with a matte finish and a baby pink color. It was the best outfit possible for her. She hadn’t missed the small note, but she didn’t want to read it until she had seen all the items.

_Dear Snow,_

_I thought about our deal and it took me some days to come up with ideas, but I would like to think I did a good job with my choice. I felt this would embody who you are: frilly dresses, soft colors, big skirts; but also, discretion, simplicity. The dress represents how much of princess can you be like, but also how brave and courageous you can be. The shoes match your personality, adventurous and easygoing, yet still smart._

_All in all, I hope you are happy with my taste. I will see you tomorrow._

_XOXO, Gina._

Unfortunately, Regina would get dressed at the office, as she had little to no time to get back home to get ready for the dinner. It was a party, but at the same time it was a trial: her close friends would judge her relationship with the witch/mayor/queen. They would judge if it was worth it to come out as a lesbian and leave her husband. They would judge their behavior with one another (although any mistake she could make would be justified). She could understand the pressure Regina felt those past days, but she had hope. Everything would go well.

In her office, Regina received a package. She was nervous about it, she was not used to gifts and surprises, but she tried to calm down. It was a funny occasion, something nice they were doing for each other. She was a little bit excited about the package. What would had Snow picked for her? Would it be glittery and ugly? Would it be sexy and uncomfortable? She opened the package and took the dress out of the box with care. It was a fluffy, made of lace, baby pink dress with strawberries embroidered. The skirt was big, and the sleeves were puffy, and the neckline was squared, her chest simulating a corset. It was long, reaching her ankles, and she laughed about it. It was like going back to her teenage years, but showing off her waist and breasts, and with see though lace around her legs. It felt particular, so far away from her usual outfits. However, it was a good choice. It was lightweight and pretty, and she knew Snow couldn’t pick a dress that made her look like a character from Strawberry Shortcake. That was confirmed when she saw a pair of chunky, velvety, black high heels. Those had a platform, and the heel was squared and big, much more comfortable than her usual stilettos. At the bottom of the package, she found a fanny pack, also black, made of leather. It was spacious, with a wide, adjustable strap. She loved it, as absurd as the outfit was, because it was like mixing all the women that she was at the same time. She found a note wrapped around the skirt of the dress and unfold it. Of course, it was written with a glittery pen, probably at school.

_Dear Regina,_

_I saw this dress and I wanted to see it on you. I know, it’s pink but I remember a time when things were simpler, when you would wear pastel colors and fluffy dresses. Now, things may have changed, but that baby purple nightgown you’ve been wearing lately reminds me of that time, and how some of the old Regina is still in there. Worry not, baby, I gave you all the black complements you would wear. The heels, high but comfortable, so we can spend the night dancing; the fanny pack, so you can run and jump and do whatever you want while carrying that huge pocketknife you have in your purse. Black and pink represent what I see in you: tenderness, some cruelty when needed, a heart made of gold, and a beautiful smile. Hope you like it._

_P.D: I wish I could express my words in a better way, but you know I’m only good with hope speeches._

**♥**

She drew a heart and it felt so cute, so endearing. It was such a simple but loving gesture. She was excited about the dinner, the dress, and her girlfriend. And when she finished her work, she rushed to the toilet to get started on her transformation.

On the other side of the town, it was 6 p.m and she was running late.

“Where is my phone?”, she yelled. That house was so much bigger (and messier) than her loft…

“In the kitchen!”, Ruby yelled at Snow, packing up her make up tools. The makeup and hair sections were not part of the deal, but she was sure Regina would love it: Snow called Ruby, asking for help. Her girlfriend was so good at makeup, and all she owned was a mascara and some chapstick. She needed to look as good as she could, as stunning as the outfit required, and it meant some help from her best friend. She had pulled her hair back with some gel and had picked a deep red shade of lipstick. She tried contouring for the first time and a smokey eye look with pinks and golds.

“How do I look? Do I look like a cartoon or do I look like a sexy, self-confident girl?”, she asked, and Ruby had to laugh.

“To be fair,” she responded, “you look like a sugar-coated version of the Evil Queen”.

“Well, we all have a little Evil Queen inside of us. Now, go, I want to make a great entrance”, she said, putting on her brand-new boots.

“You are spending too much time with Regina”, she added, as she made her way to the main door.

“I know”; Snow told her, “it’s what having a relationship means”.

Back in the townhall, Regina was trying to make her hair look nice. Or as nice as it can with a travel size hair dryer and a small bottle of hair foam.

“Okay, I look amazing. I know I do. I definitely look great. Damn, I should bang myself”, she kept telling herself while looking in the mirror.

“How narcissist of you”, Emma said, in the background, making the brunette jump.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Emma, what the hell are you doing here?”, Regina asked, breathing heavily. She hated it, being scared of stupid things like a girl emerging form a toilet stall.

“Came to drop some reports but you secretary told me you were in the toilet. For an hour”.

“Well, looking this good cannot be achieved in minutes”; Regina said, looking at her and picking up her new “purse”, applying the final touched of the bright red lip gloss she was going to wear.

“What’s with the outfit?”, the blonde asked, as the mayor left the room.

“Let’s just say… that I like acid fruits”, she answered, laughing at herself. At least the dress had strawberries instead of apples. Thank god Snow had been smart with that choice.

By the time she arrived, Snow’s car was already parked in front of Granny’s dinner. Okay, chill out, relax, everything is going to be okay.

She entered the dinner and all the looks were set on her, but she couldn’t see her girlfriend anywhere. Everybody was scrutinizing her, like a panda on a zoo, and she wanted to run away.

“Snow, you can come out now”, Granny yelled, with an amused look on her face.

“Thank God David didn’t want to come, because he would not be thrilled by that sentence”, Kathryn said with a smile, and Regina went to her side. It was funny, she had to admit it.

Then, Snow opened the door with a blow, the poor thing hitting the wall. She made a pose and walked towards the group. In her way, she almost tripped and felt, but she managed to solve the situation with a bright smile.

“We picked the same dress! Do you realize what that means?” Snow said, taking Regina by the hand and putting her in the center of the dinner, face to face with her.

“That you two have terrible fashion taste?”, Leroy said, and everyone laughed about it. It was odd, from an outer point of view, the scene in front of them. It didn’t fit them, but at the same time… it just made sense.

“I think we should behave like a normal couple”, Regina whispered, but it was too loud.

“No, keep being cute and gay together!”, Ruby said, showing her support. Again, everyone laughed, even Granny.

“I’m hungry”, another dwarf said, and the whole group started to share food. Some pasta here, some meatloaf there…

And after some hours, music started to sound. Snow requested a song, and by the time the first notes were strumming through the speakers, the rest of the people made a circle around the couple.

“I love this song!”, Regina said, excited and happy, maybe a bit tipsy, but taking Snow’s hand and swirling around.

“I know, that’s why it’s playing right now”, she answered, looking at the older woman’s simple and sharp eyeliner, her long lashes and her glossy lips. So beautiful, so simple, so… Regina. It was the most Regina she had seen thus far, smiling and dancing even if she wasn’t so sure of her moves.

It was like a dream, like a miracle, like a fairytale. But they were real people, and this was the real world. But that night, everybody realized of something: they were making history, with their freedom as a flag and their love as their anthem.


End file.
